


One Piece Shots!

by AnonymousBTSARMY



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Roronoa Zoro, But mostly fluff, Child Roronoa Zoro, F/M, Female Roronoa Zoro, Flirting, Fluff, I love one piece, M/M, Multi, Romance, Roronoa Zoro-centric, There are a lot of tags and I'm feeling a bit lazy to type them, Young Zoro, a bit of smut, just a bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 18,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousBTSARMY/pseuds/AnonymousBTSARMY
Summary: I will try my best to write the pairings you give me. Multiple pairings.I take requests. Please, please give me requests.*REQUESTS ARE CLOSED*
Relationships: Cavendish/Roronoa Zoro, Eustass Kid/Monkey D. Luffy, Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Multiple Pairings - Relationship, Penguin/Portgas D. Ace, Penguin/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 73
Kudos: 173





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whitepillar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitepillar/gifts), [LadyLiberal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLiberal/gifts), [Dark_Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Sky/gifts), [Trixree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixree/gifts), [chilymango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilymango/gifts), [not_quite_a_pencil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_quite_a_pencil/gifts), [jukori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jukori/gifts), [MelodramaticCoffeeAddict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticCoffeeAddict/gifts), [5t3r30typ1c4l](https://archiveofourown.org/users/5t3r30typ1c4l/gifts).



> Hello everyone! This is my first one piece Fanfic! I hope to do justice to it! Please give me requests so that I can continues writing them for you.

It was a peaceful day on the Going Merry. Zoro was training while Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were playing around on the deck. Nami, the witch, and Robin were sunbathing, as usual. Sanji was tripping over his feet trying to serve them and at the same time swooning over them.

No one would have thought about something bad happening on such a day. But alas, this wouldn't be a great fic if there was peace. A bright light suddenly engulfed them and all of them were knocked unconscious. And for what will happen after.........it will be only be known..........

WHEN YOU GUYS GIVE ME REQUESTS!


	2. LAWZO: "It's Too Late To Say Sorry."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji rejects and humiliates Zoro in front of the whole school and their friends. Zoro is heartbroken and doesn't show up to school for 2 weeks. Luffy finally drags him out of his house and introduces him to his friend, Trafalger.D Water Law.
> 
> Let's see what happens.
> 
> (Multiple Chapters)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from Uke Zoro is life. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Zoro was nervous.In fact, he was sweating so bad, he thought that he would smell really badly. He took a deep breath to calm himself. He clutched the bouquet of roses he had bought to give to his crush. 

Yes. Today was the day, Zoro will finally confess his love to Sanji. He had been crushing on the blonde ever since they first met in middle school. He decided that now as he was in his junior year, he had to confess before it's too late.

"Oi Zoro! What are you doing here??" A loud voice shouted from behind him, which made him almost jump. He turned around to see his best friend, Luffy. He sighed in relief and smiled. Luffy was the only one who knew about his crush and constantly encouraged him to confess but he was a total coward. But now it's time.

Luffy slapped his back and gave him a knowing look.

"You ready Zoro? Don't look so nervous. It will be fine." He reassured him. Zoro nodded and smiled back at him.  
Luffy suddenly grinned while looking behind him, which made him turn around and see Sanji coming while talked to Nami and Usopp about something.

He righted himself and looked eagerly at him. Sanji came to a pause when he stood right in front of Zoro. He gave him a teasing smile and asked him,

"Oi Marimo! Why are you standing like an idiot here? Did you finally decide that you are a plant-"

"I love you Sanji." Zoro cut him off, while thrusting the bouquet in front of him. The hallway grew silent. Nami and Usopp had their jaws dropped. Luffy was biting his lip while looking back and forth between Sanji and Zoro. Tha latter having closed his eyes tightly while the former just freezed.

The history teacher, Robin, smiled thinly while thinking 'Finally.' Their P.E teacher and music teacher, Franky and Brook, grinned at the sight, waiting to see what will happen.

Suddenly it seemed like time unfroze again and Sanji blinked. He opened his mouth and closed it again. He repeated this a couple of times and Zoro finally looked him, nervously.

The next words uttered by the blonde broke him to the core.

"Ewww." That one word was enough to made Zoro want to crawl into a hole and die.

Sanju made a disgusted face but immediately changed it into a awkward neutral face with an even more awkward smile.

"I'm sorry Zoro. But I'm not gay and I'm not interested in you. I was just coming to tell you guys that I finally found a girlfriend." This hit Zoro like a ton of rocks. It took him all of his willpower to not start crying right here. He gave Sanji a very strained smile.

"Oh really? I'm happy for you Sanji. Let's just forget this, alright? It's fine." He forced those words out.

Sanji nodded and patted him on the book.

"Yeah. We are still friends right?" Sanji asked, nervously. Zoro nodded with a bright smile. Well as bright as could right now, anyway.

Sanji stupidly waved at him and walked to his classroom, along with the other students, who left eh issue. Luffy caught Zoro in his arms when he fell forward. All Zoro could hear were shouts of his name, as he was engulfed in darkness. Luffy carried Zoro, with the help of Usopp, into the infirmary room with Nami behind them, looking worried.

No one saw the pair of angry and sad grey eyes looking at the scene in front of him, with his jaw clenched.

'Foolish Sanji. You're such an idiot.' the person thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it for now. I'll continue in the next chapter of Law's confession to Zoro, Zoro taking some time off to cool down, Sanji realising his mistake and finally Zoro accepting Law.
> 
> (Not necessarily in thag order though.)


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law and Zoro meet through Luffy. Law has a small crush on Zoro. Zoro is oblivious. Sanji is strangely jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it!

Zoro sighed as he dragged his feet from his homeroom for lunch. He could feel a few people staring at his back. But he didn't bother to look at them.

This has been happening ever since Sanji rejected him. So it really isn't anything new. But people gotta stop it. It is getting irritating for the past 2 weeks.

When he had fainted, Luffy and Usopp had taken him to the nurse. She told him to rest for a week as he was experiencing intense stress and had fallen ill due to it. 

He wordlessly nodded and had Luffy escort him to his house. He had cried himself to sleep that night. Blaming himself so bad. Hi self-esteem had vanished. He was so so sad that he just wished he could disappear. 

But that's when his elder brother Smoker, elder sister Kuina and twin sister Perona stepped in. They took care of him. They never asked what happened. It didn't matter. Their only priority was making their brother feel better of himself. 

His father Mihawk was away on business but they had a few video calls with him to help cheer Zoro up. Zoro really appreciated their gestures for if not for them.....he doesn't even know what would happened to him.

And he can't forget Luffy. Oh god, that kid was a lifesaver. He visited Zoro every single day. He slept over and made Zoro smile by his antics. 

Zoro sighed with a smile at his memories of the past 2 weeks. It was nice he was surrounded with such nice people. A hand suddenly grabbed his shoulder and he jumped. Fortunately, he didn't scream. A deep chuckle was heard.

"Did I scare you Zoro-ya?" The voice belonged to Trafalger D.Water Law. He met Law through Luffy, who thought that as they had similar tastes in swords and were a bit alike, they would become good friends.

Zoro was really glad for it. He finally found someone with similar taste as him. Except for the part of hating bread. Law seriously was missing out by not liking bread. 

Law was really nice. He helped Zoro and talked to him. Zoro and Law got along pretty well. It was shocking since they only knew each other for a couple of days, but it seemed like they have known each other for years. 

Zoro glared at him and scoffed.

"As if. You are the last person I would be scared of Law." Law chuckled at that.  
"Whatever you say, Zoro-ya." The said man, pouted at the dismissing tone. Law just ruffled his hair.

"You know, I really like your hair." Zoro rose an eyebrow in shock. Nobody really complimented his hair. Except Luffy, he guessed. 

"Why do you like the Marimo's hair anyway?" A voice questioned. Zoro startled. He realised that by being absorbed in his thoughts and talking to Law, they had already reached their lunch table with their other friends. 

Sanji was sitting next to him with Law on his other side. Opposite of them were Luffy, Nami and Usopp. Everyone turned to look at Law due to Sanji's question. 

Sanji and Zoro were on acceptable terms as of now. Atleast in Zoro's opinion. Sanji just shrugged the whole deal off and acted as he usually did with Zoro. Zoro knew he wanted to become normal again, but Zoro was too hurt. It would take some time for him to get back on track with himself.

Law smiled.

"It makes him look like a forest nymph. Coming out of hiding to grace us with his heavenly presence." Zoro choked on his water. Nami and Usopp laughed. Luffy smirked as if he knew something. Sanju just looked horrified and a little bit angry.

"Can you elaborate a little, Law?" Nami asked with a giggle. Law softly sighed.

"Zoro is like a beautiful angel. It's like he was handcrafted by the gods and nurtured by the earth to become such a fine being. But he hides his true nature so that he can easily blend in with us humans. He is the defination of humility. He doesn't want to stand out but he makes other people stand out. He doesn't need to do anything. His mere presence helps others." Zoro just blushed at Law's words while the other three let out agreeing nods and sounds. Sanju was the only one not speaking and just silently stared at Law. Or more like glared.

Sanji didn't understand the feeling he had when Zoro softly smiled at Law and Law looking at Zoro with fond and loving eyes.

Luffy looked at the three and smiled. He knew what will go down and as much as he wanted to help, he knew that they had to resolve it themselves. He shouldn't interfere. 

He just wanted Zoro to be happy with who he wants to be with. And that will be enough for him.

Law looked at Zoro with a gentle gaze as he ate his lunch. He was such a genuine and kind being. He was calm and quiet but he never hesitated to speak up when the situation demanded it. He knew that he was slowly falling in love with the green haired man.

Little did he know, Zoro was feeling the same way but just couldn't acknowledge it.

Sanju moved around the food in his lunch as he thought. He couldn't understand why he was feeling jealous of Law. He sighed and just pushed the feeling aside. He didn't want to think about it.

The bell rang and the six of them made their way to their respective classes. Zoro grinned as he went to his History Class. He somehow felt strangely light. 

He smiled at Law when he passed him and Law smiled back. Yeah. All was well, Zoro thought as he pushed the door open to meet Nico Robin's gaze. She smiled at him and gestured for him to sit in his place.

He sat on his chair and took out his note book as the class started.

Zoro sighed. It was turning out to be a rather good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, any requests you want and a kudos if you like it.
> 
> Stay safe everyone and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji finally realises that he was wrong. Zoro is willing to give Law a chance. Law just wants to make his little kenshi happy and safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. This is gonna be the last chapter. 
> 
> For further chapters, please do leave requests.
> 
> Enjoy!

Zoro sighed happily like a lovesick idiot as he stared at his phone. Specifically at the message that was sent to him. By none other then Law.

(From:Law)

"Hello Zoro-ya,  
How are you? Is it okay if we meet up at Penguin's cafe at 11:00 am? Just the two of us?"

(To:Law)  
"Hey Torao! Of course it's okay! I will meet you there!"

(From:Law)  
"Of course Zoro-ya. See you there. Don't get lost😉."

Zoro rolled his eyes. He doesn't get lost! The streets and buildings just change on their own!

"Whatcha smiling at, Roro?" He jumped when Kuina asked him, from where she was sitting. She raised an eyebrow at his blush.

"N-Nothing!" He stuttered. Kuina just gave him a look as if saying, 'Do you really think I would believe that?'

He grumbled at her when his phone was snatched from his hands by his smoking brother.  
Smoker read the messages, ignoring his brother's frantic display of getting his phone back.

"He has a date. Perona get him ready. Me and Kuina are going to give this guy "the talk."" Before Zoro could protest, he was dragged away by a squealing Perona who was blabbering about the 'cute outfits' she had for him. His face paled.

*After Perona finishes dressing up Zoro*

Kuina, Smoker and their father Mohawk were waiting at the car. Why did all of them decide to go? They were not just going to allow some random guy steal their brother/son away. He was going to get a firm talking to(read:death threats) if he ever harmed Zoro.

Finally Zoro appeared with Perona in tow. All three of them immediately wanted to hide Zoro away and never let him come out again.

Zoro was wearing tight skinny jeans, an untucked white shirt and an oversized red hoodie which was open on the front but covered his hands and gave him cute sweater paws. Perona even managed to brush up light makeup onto his face. Nothing fancy, just a light blush and lipbalm which made his lips look pink and full.  
His hair was ruffled and gave him a sexy-innocent look.

All of them took a deep breath and swore to give multiple talkings(death threats) to this guy.

*After they reach the cafe*  
All of them arrived at Penguin's cafe, which made Zoro remember that it was owned by a friend of Law's whose name was, ironically, Penguin.

They all got a table and waited for Law to arrive. After wating for about ten minutes, Law walked through the door with a slightly ruffled appearance, at exactly 11:11 am.

*Cue the multiple talkings(death threats) to Law that if he dared to hurt Zoro there will be severe consequences (read:torture and death.)*

After his family left, Law slightly blushed and gave Zoro a bouquet of roses. Zoro shyly took the flowers and pecked Law on the cheek. Both of them grinned at each other and sat down to eat.

What they didn't know was that there were a pari of angry and jealous blue eyes watching them from the corner of the shop.

Sanji was with his new girlfriend, Vivi, and saw both Law and Zoro being lovey dovey with each other. He snapped when Law fed Zoro a piece of cake and Zoro opened his moth and ate it, smiling at him brightly.

He got up and marched upto them and looked at Zoro. Zoro was startled when he saw Sanji looking livid.

"Oi Marimo! Didn't you say thag you love me?? Thenw by are you with this BASTARD?!" He shouted.

The cafe fell silent at the outburst. Zoro looked close to tears at the sudden attention and Law looked mad, close to hitting Sanji.

"Sanji-ya. You shouldn't and can't force Zoro to love you after the way you hurt him. He fainted Sanji-ya, when you rejected him. He was miserable. And what did you do when he was like that, hmm? Nothing! You just continued on like nothing ever happened. And now when Zoro-ya is finally happy and looking well, you suddenly realised that you loved him! Is that it?" Law didn't hold back. He wasn't going to let the blonde hurt Zoro again.

Law looked at Zoro with so much affection and love, that Zoro just wanted to kiss him.

Zoro heard Sanji scoff and grew mad.

"Listen Sanji. I used to love you. I LOVED you. Not LOVE you. I'm sorry, but Law is just perfect for me. I loved on Sanji. The confession happened almost three months ago. You didn't come to me all that time, but now suddenly when I'm with Law, you just want to mess this up too! I'm sorry. But I love Law. He treats me better than you EVER did!" Zoro sighed after his rant.

Sanji just looked hurt and mad at this. He shouted,

"Fine! You shitty mosshead! Get lost! As if I will ever love you, you shitty fag!" That was the last straw for Law. He punched Sanji and rushed to Zoro who had broken down in tears. He vaguely saw his friend, Penguin get his boyfriend, Killer to escort Sanji out. He quietly shushed Zoro and carried him to the backroom so that they could have dome privacy.

Zoro eventually calmed down but didn't let go of Law. The latter also didn't move the former from his lap. Zoro nuzzled Law.

"Thank you for standing up for me Law. I really like you know. I meant it."

Law smiled at the man in his arms.

"I know Zoro-ya. I really really like you too. I'll never let you go." Zoro smiled up at Law and leaned in. Law got the hint and leaned in also. Their lips met in a tender and soft kiss. They slowly parted but soon they kept giving each other small pecks and kisses.

Zoro giggled at the kiss given in his nose and Law chuckled when Zoro nuzzled their noses together to give an 'eskimo kiss.'

Zoro sighed, contently. He knew that they would have to get up and leave the cafe. He needed to tell his family and friends about his relationship. He knew that he would have to confront Sanji about this. He knew he would have to do a lot of things.

But for now, laying in the arms of the one he loved was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was a bit of a bad ending. I'm sorry. I am a bit unwell right now so my brain is a bit loopy. I tried my best.
> 
> And this, folks, is the end of the series 'Too late to say Sorry.'
> 
> I hope I lived upto your expectations. Please give me requests so that I can write more! Don't be shy! You can give me any type of pairings. Not only Zoro pairings. I will try my best to write them!
> 
> Love you guys! Take care of yourself and stay safe!


	5. SANZO: ''You Are.''

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Sanzo love story. 
> 
> Requested by ''Uke zoro is life.'' Hope you like it. I absolutely suck at writing dialogues, so this story is more like a describing thing. Hope you like it.

Sanji and Zoro were childhood friends. While Sanji was from a very rich family, with business minded parents and siblings, Zoro had a normal family, with a loving father and big brother. They both were from different worlds but they were still best friends. And rivals. Well, they just bickered and fought with each other.  
Even their first meeting was both of them fighting on who started the fight, in kindergarten. They got detention and since then they stuck together claiming each other as rivals and showing intense hatred towards each other.

But no one talked about but they saw it that it wasn’t true. They saw how Sanji would always cook for Zoro when the idiot forgot to eat. Or how Zoro would always stand up for Sanji when some snot nosed idiot talked bad about the blonde. They were practically brothers in arms.

But after they graduated, Sanji and Zoro went separate ways. Sanji, as much as he wanted to be a world class chef, couldn’t. As his father, Vinsmoke Judge wanted his third son to take over the East Blue Company (Comment if you get the reference). His other two sons, Ichiji and Niji, had already taken over South and North Blue company respectively. His fourth son, Yonji, is destined to take over West Blue Company in the near future. 

Zoro tried to talk to Sanji that it was okay to talk to his father and settle the matter. But Sanji was too scared of his father and refused to talk to him about it. Zoro and Sanji had to regretfully part ways. 

With Sanji becoming a successful businessman, married to a beautiful woman named Vivi, who was the princess of Alabasta (Of course with his father’s insistence) with a beautiful daughter named Hime. But Vivi and Sanji had to divorce because of a mutual understanding that there was no love between them. And since Vivi loved someone else and Sanji didn’t want to come between their love. But Sanji got to keep their daughter which he was happy to do. He took care of his company and daughter the best he could.

Zoro had a whole different life than Sanji. For starters, he fulfilled his dream by becoming a kendo instructor. Though it was not that successful he still got to teach young kids the art of kendo. He was happy. His father, Dracule Mihawk, had passed down the dojo to his youngest son and became a rather laidback history professor. His elder brother, Smoker, became an Officer. 

Zoro didn’t have any dating experience as he was never interested in those things. His only goal was to become an instructor and be with his family.   
One day, Sanji went with his friend, Trafalger.D Water Law to Zoro’s dojo to pick up Law’s son, Penguin. Unlike Sanji or Zoro, Law was happily married to a man named, Eustass Kid and adopted two sons, Penguin and Killer with a dog, Bepo.

Sanji saw how Zoro was having trouble and offered him a job as his personal secretary for old times sake. At first Zoro refused but eventually accepted. Zoro, to Sanji’s and everyone’s surprise, was amazing at his work. He kept everything together while making sure Sanji didn’t overwork. He kicked Sanji (Not literally) out of his personal office after office hours and made sure he went to his home to spend time with his daughter. Hime, who was 10 years old, had taken an instant liking to Zoro.

She would insist that Zoro come to Sanji’s house to spend time with her. She would pluck flowers and decorate them on Zoro’s hair saying that he looks pretty. Or dress him up in clothes, which usually ended up with Zoro blushing. Sanji and Zoro had also become close to each other. They would sit together and recall their high school days and anything they could remember from since they were small.

Hime, Zoro and Sanji would often go on picnic, if Sanji and Zoro were free and enjoy playing and talking. Some would even say how a happy family they were.   
Eventually Zoro developed a crush on Sanji but knew that he had an absolute zero chance with Sanji so he would keep it buried deep inside. It always hurt when he saw Sanji flirting with his female co-workers but he ignored it. 

Finally, one day, he couldn’t take it and confessed to Sanji that he had liked Sanji since high school. Sanji was absolutely disgusted and rejected him right on the spot. Sanji told him that he would never like someone like Zoro ever in his life and asks him to focus on his work. Zoro was absolutely heartbroken. When he went home that night, he just barged into his brother’s room and hugged his brother while crying. Smoker didn’t ask anything. He just soothingly rubbed his younger brother’s back and called their father. That night Mihawk and Smoker comforted Zoro as much as they could. All three fell asleep in Smoker’s bed that night, with Zoro in the middle.

After three days, Zoro finally went to work, with his mind set. Imagine his surprise when he saw Hime waiting for him in his office. She jumped and hugged him, saying how much she missed him. Sanji who had heard about his daughter coming to the company, through his butler, went to look for her. He saw his daughter talking to Zoro. He was shocked when he saw Zoro crying and hugging his daughter tightly. 

He repeatedly apologised to her without telling her a reason. When he saw a shocked Sanji standing there, he immediately stood up and walked towards him. He handed him his resignation letter and with a smile thanked him for all that he has done. He immediately walked away before Sanji could say anything. Hime cried as she saw Zoro leaving. She hit her father’s legs repeatedly saying that she wanted, no needed, Zoro as a part of their family. Sanji realised in a flash that he loved Zoro back. He remembered how easy and comfortable he was with Zoro. He remembered Zoro’s smiles and laughter with him and Hime and realised he couldn’t let that go. He regretfully thought that the reason he rejected Zoro was because he feared his father. He determinedly decided that he won’t let his father control him anymore. His father already took his dream away from him, he wouldn’t let his father take away Zoro from him too.

He rushed after Zoro. He was outside the company’s doors in seconds. It was raining but he didn’t care about that. All he cared about was the hunched over figure walking away from him. Oh hell no. 

He ran towards Zoro and immediately caught his wrist. Zoro turned around, seemingly startled by seeing Sanji there. Sanji hugged him and said the he was sorry. He explained that he was scared of his father and that is why he rejected the greenhead. He confessed that he loved Zoro and he is never going to let him go. Not Ever. 

Zoro had tears at the corner of his eyes by Sanji’s words. Sanji gently took Zoro’s chin in his hand and looked into his eyes. Zoro looked back at him with adoration reflecting in his eyes. Sanji smiled and leaned down. Zoro met him halfway, as usual, and both of them kissed. They didn’t care for the way the rain was still pouring or the way they were on a sidewalk. 

They were just happy that they had finally found the strength to love each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked this story. I finally managed to write a one shot!
> 
> LEAVE COMMENTS AND KUDOS IF YOU LIKED THIS STORY!


	6. SANZO: "NEVER LET YOU GO."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji is taken into prison for a crime he didn't commit. He has also lost his memories. Will Zoro and his nakama be able to save him before its too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request from ''s.'' Hope you like this! This is not a one shot!
> 
> I will be adding furthur chapters to this. But it won't be any longer than three chapters! Hope you like it!

*South Blue Prison*

Sanji just stared blankly at the stone wall in front of him. He didn’t remember why he was here or how long he had been here. The last thing he remembered was being knocked down and someone telling him he had committed murder. He heard the prison door opening and someone stepping inside.

“How are you, my pet? Ready to play?’’ A very greasy voice was heard. Sanji internally cringed. The prison boss has taken a strange liking to him and he would often come here to “play with him.” He couldn’t talk back or do anything to defend himself. He was so scared every time came here. He felt the man touching him and he had to keep himself from cringing. 

While the man had his way with him, Sanji hoped that one day someone will save him from this hell hole. He just wanted to get out of here. After the boss had his fill of his body, he left leering at Sanji. Sanji was and will always be unresponsive to his touches and words. He would never forgive himself if he reacted to this creep. When the blonde drifted off to sleep that night, he dreamt of green hair and a smirking face.

*Shimotsuki City*

Zoro sighed as he returned from his last shift in his city. He was being transferred to a new prison tomorrow. He already had his farewell parties with his friends and his co-workers. He snorted. As if Luffy will let him leave without a party, even though it was the raven who ate the most. He appreciated the thought. 

After freshening up, he stalked towards his bed and flopped on it. He glanced at his side table and suddenly turned sad at the picture frame on it. The picture had a frowning Zoro and a blonde who was pulling at his ear with a cigarette between his lips. He missed Sanji so much. He doesn’t even know where he was. You see, Zoro and Sanji were-no are, Zoro corrected himself-boyfriends. They got together in high school and were extremely happy together.

But one day Sanji suddenly disappeared before their graduation. Zoro, their friends and Sanji’s adopted father, Zeff had searched high and low for Sanji but he couldn’t be found anywhere.

It had been three years since then. He missed the curlybrow so much. He just wanted to hold the blonde and go on dates like they used to. He refused to believe that Sanji had died. Sanji just can’t leave him like this. He believed in his heart that Sanji was out there somewhere. Alone and scared. Waiting for someone to save him. 

Zoro will never forgive himself if he loved anyone else than the blonde, damnit. They both had planned their future together. They promised that they would never leave each other and will always be together. He will find Sanji! Even if it takes him forever, he will not let go of Sanji or their memories together! Not Ever!

Zoro angrily swiped at his eyes. He then fell into a deep but troubled sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF YOU LIKE IT PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS AND KUDOS!
> 
> Requests are open!! Feel free to request again!


	7. LAWZO with kid!Chopper : ''Fluff and birthdays.''

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically LAWZO with kid!Chopper. 
> 
> FEM!ZORO and MALE!LAW with KID!CHOPPER. 
> 
> ABSOLUTELY FLUFF! THIS IS THE MOST FLUFFIEST THING I HAVE EVER WRITTEN!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it! It was a request and I might have gotten too carried away with it. 
> 
> This was a request from astronautsan! I think I tweaked it a little but I hope you're happy and satisfied with it!

Zoro was asleep on the back of the ship as it was her mid-morning nap. Suddenly she heard hoof steps coming towards her She internally smiled a bit. The clopping of hooves stopped when they reached her side.

‘’ZORO!! Is it time for our mid-morning nap?’’ Chopper excitedly asked. Zoro opened her only eye and nodded at him. Chopper squealed and comfortably lied on the swordsman lap as Zoro propped herself so was sitting and Chopper was lying on her lap. Chopper snuggled into her chest, as he was sitting on her lap, and immediately fell into a deep sleep, as Zoro gently petted his head. Zoro smiled fondly at Chopper, as she recalled that Chopper’s 17th birthday was coming soon. She frowned as she thought what she could buy for him.

She knew that if she wanted to buy anything decent for him, she would have to have to ask the witch (Nami) for money. And knowing that witch, she would raise her debt by 30% or something. She already knew what most of her crewmates were planning to give Chopper.

Luffy wanted to give him meat, Usopp planned to host a puppet show with the help of Brook playing some music for the show. Franky was giving Chopper a ‘’SUPER’’ cool gadget or something and as for Sanji, he planned to give Chopper a huge feast for his birthday. The girls (excluding her) planned to take Chopper on a little shopping spree to buy him clothes and spoil him (well as much as Nami can spoil someone).

‘’Deep in thought?’’ a deep voice asked her from behind. Zoro turned to look at the person and was not at all surprised to see that it was, Trafalgar D. Water Law, her lover. 

‘’No.’’ Law raised an eyebrow as he placed his nodachi beside Zoro’s three swords and laid his head on her lap as Chopper had completely curled into Zoro’s chest.

‘’Liar.’’ He simply said. Zoro rolled her eyes at him as she took off his fur hat from his head and placed it beside her.

‘’When did I agree to become a damn pillow for you too?’’ She grunted, combing her fingers through Law’s black hair. Law sighed in relief at the gentle massage. Zoro sighed, in amusement.

‘’Well… you have agreed on becoming a pillow ever since you accepted to date me.’’ Law said, smiling cheekily. Oh, how Zoro wanted to smack the damn smirk off his face. Law chuckled at the cute blush spreading on her cheeks.

‘’What are you planning on giving Chopper on his birthday?’’ Zoro asked, instead. Law hummed thoughtfully. They were not afraid of talking in front of Chopper as he was a very deep sleeper.

‘’I was planning on giving him new medical books.’’ Zoro chuckled.

‘’Well, I think that your presence is enough for Chopper on his birthday.’’ Law smirked again, though it was a soft smirk.

‘’Whatever you say Zo-chan.’’ Zoro flushed in anger or embarrassment, no one will ever know.

‘’Don’t call me that!’’ she hissed angrily. Though in Law’s eyes it was like a kitten trying to be scary.

‘’Awww…is the cute little kitten angry?’’ Law asked, smirking again. Before Zoro could retort, Chopper shuffled in his sleep and turned his head to the other side. 

‘’Mama…’’ he mumbled in his sleep. Zoro eyes softened and she gently started petting his fur again, with her other hand. Law chuckled and started to fall asleep, when Zoro pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

‘’Go to sleep Law. I will wake you up, okay?’’ Law nodded, nuzzling into her lap and fell asleep. Zoro smiled and resumed her petting until she also eventually fell into a light sleep.

When Sanji came to look for them, as it was time for lunch, he stopped in his steps at the honest to GOD ADORABLE scene in front of him. Chopper had buried his face into Zoro’s chest (Sanji was just half-jealous that he could sleep on Zoro’s chest), Law looked completely relaxed as slept on Zoro’s lap (Sanji was, again, only half-jealous) and Zoro looked completely at peace with one of her hands on Chopper’s head and the other buried in Law’s hair. 

Sanji honest to god gaped at Zoro. Zoro had changed into a new set of clothes other than her green robe, pants and haramaki. She was wearing a soft, oversized (for her at least) blue hoodie (which Sanji knows belongs to no one on the ship, so she must have bought it on her own) and some knee-length shorts, which look so soft and comfortable to lie on.

He thought to leave them alone when he heard Luffy shout ‘’MEAT!!!’’ which jolted awake the trio. Sanji just wanted to go and give Luffy a headlock for waking them up from their peaceful nap. All of them, minus Law, yawned and got up to go for lunch. Chopper was still half-asleep so Zoro carried him to the galley. Law walked behind them carrying both his and Zoro’s swords, while putting on his hat. Sanji was ahead of them and opened the door, as Zoro put Chopper down. As he had expected, all of them gaped at Zoro’s new style. Zoro glared at all of them but everyone and I mean everyone thought that Zoro looked adorable. (Law was grinning slightly as he sat down to munch on his onigiri.)

‘’If you all don’t stop staring at me, someone is going to get seriously hurt.’’ Zoro cracked her knuckles and everyone immediately looked away and started eating.  
Zoro rolled her eyes and started eating too. Lunch was a normal affair and after that everyone went back to their normal duties which continued on till dinner and eventually till bedtime. It was Usopp’s turn for watch so he climbed up the ladder as everyone went to sleep.

As Zoro yawned while getting comfortable on her bed in the girl’s room, (she had to begrudgingly change dorms when Nami threatened to increase her interest by another 200%.) She suddenly heard a knock on the door. Both Nami and Robin stopped doing their night time routine and Robin stood up to open the door. Standing there was Law. 

‘’I’m here to borrow Zoro for the rest of the night.’’ Nami raised as eyebrow.

‘’Why so?’’ Law smirked and Zoro knew that he was going to say something that would make her flush.

‘’She’s my official pillow. And I can’t sleep without my pillow.’’ Nami and Robin chuckled behind their hands, while Zoro blushed a bright red. Before she could even protest, Robin piped up,

‘’Where are you guys going to sleep?’’ Law considered this.

‘’Maybe in the guys dorms?’’ Nami immediately shook her head.

‘’No. You are going to sleep here in Zoro’s bed with Zoro. We know that you won’t try anything on us so you can stay here.’’ Zoro rolled her eyes as Law smirked widely.

‘’Of course. Thank you.’’ He stepped inside and immediately jumped (yes, Trafalgar D. Water Law jumped) onto the bed and brought Zoro into his arms. Zoro squirmed.

‘’LAW! What do you think you’re doing?’’

‘’I think I’m getting comfortable with my pillow.’’ Nami and Robin laughed at Zoro’s misfortune as Nami turned off the light so that they could sleep.

Zoro stopped squirming and instead wrapped her arms around Law, snuggling into his well-built chest.

‘’Good night Law.’’ She whispered, sleepily. Law smiled softly at her. He only ever smiled at Zoro.

‘’Goodnight Matcha-chan.’’ Zoro just mumbled a small ‘’jerk’’ and fell asleep. Law chuckled and followed her into the world of dreams.

*Skip to Chopper’s birthday*

Chopper was bouncing excitedly on his seat as everyone sang him a happy birthday song. He blew out his candles and cut into his cake as everyone laughed at his eagerness.

Nami and Robin, as well as Sanji and Luffy had already given him their gifts. Usopp and Brook performed their show while everyone was eating and it was a rather nice entertainment. Franky demonstrated his new gadget, a robotic cat, which could do small things like bring Chopper something and play with him. Chopper was absolutely elated at the toy and couldn’t wait to play with it.

Law had gifted Chopper some brand new medical books and everyone swore that the kid had absolute stars in his eyes as his role model gave him his gift. Nami was busy trying to figure out how Law could afford such expensive books. But she would be even more surprised if she found out what Zoro planned to give Chopper. 

You see, Zoro has been training Chopper to use a sword to defend himself if the need ever came. Imagine her surprise, when it was Chopper who came up to her and asked if she could train him. He didn’t want to learn too much, just simple basics on defending himself. Zoro had trained Chopper with a wooden sword till now and she couldn’t be prouder on how much he has improved.

When it was Zoro’s turn to give Chopper a gift, everyone held their breaths (except Law and Robin). They didn’t know what the kenshi planned to give Chopper as she never told them. Zoro smiled softly at Chopper and handed him a neatly wrapped box. Everyone knew that Chopper was the most eager for Zoro’s gift than theirs because they both had like a special bond or something. 

Chopper with shaking hands unwrapped the gift and was shocked, as everyone else, to see a brand new tanto in there. The short sword had a black handle (which when looked closely could see that it was made of black gemstone) with a sharp blade, when Chopper unsheathed it. It was 20 cm long and on the handle Chopper’s name was written, in gold. Along with the tanto came a polishing stone and the necessary tools to clean it.

Chopper sputtered as he looked up at Zoro, who was smiling at him.

‘’I saw how much you have improved in training with a wooden sword and a kitchen blade. So, I thought that instead of giving you a sword I would give you this since it would be discreet and not too much to carry around. I will train on how to wield it after your birthday okay?’’ Chopper couldn’t do anything but nod. Nami suddenly snapped at Zoro,

‘’Where did you even get the money to buy such an expensive blade?! And don’t even try to tell me it was not expensive! How much did it cost you?!’’ Zoro rolled her eyes.

‘’Chill Nami. It cost around 30,000 beli. And besides, I didn’t have to pay for it. I knew the guy in the shop and he gave it to me for free.’’ Zoro shrugged. That seemed to snap everyone out of them daze and for Chopper to glomp Zoro repeatedly thanking her. Zoro almost fell but composed herself and hugged Chopper back so that he didn’t fall.

Nami wanted to ask more but eventually gave up. The party continued on and Chopper was one happy birthday boy. 

After the party was over, it ended close to the next day morning, everyone was drunk (except Chopper, who wasn’t allowed to drink, Zoro, Law and Robin.)

The remaining somehow managed to trudge back to their beds. Robin waved at them and bid them a goodnight as she went to sleep, Chopper fast asleep in her arms. They knew that she was going to sprout eyes on the ship so that nothing will happen.

Chopper had spent most of the night showing off his skills with a blade and everyone awed at the sight of their youngest member being deadly with a tanto. Zoro was like a proud mom or something. Law had to hide his smiling face behind his hand as Zoro showed Chopper some cool, basic moves and the reindeer kid copied him accurately.

Law and Zoro were the only ones left. Zoro sighed and turned to Law indicating that she was sleepy. Law chuckled and without any warning swept Zoro into his arms.

Zoro yelped and glared sleepily at him. Law just pressed a soft kiss to her lips and walked them towards their bed to sleep.

‘’I love you, Torao.’’ Zoro mumbled sleepily as they both got into bed.

‘’I love you too, Roro.’’ Law nuzzled his face into her head as she clutched his shirt in one of her small hands. Law held her close and both of them fell into a deep sleep.

One being proud and another being content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED!


	8. Nakamaship: Younger than they thought (Zoro-centric)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro is much younger than they thought.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Multiple Chapters.

Nami frowned as she checked the calendar. Today was November 9th and according to the calendar, the day after tomorrow is one of her Nakama's birthday. She sighed. She didn't know what the idiot wanted or liked. Maybe if she lessened his debt, he would be happy, she thought. The mikan-loving woman shrugged and decided that she would think about this later. She headed down to eat dinner as he heard Sanji call her.

''Mellorine!!! Please come, dinner is ready.'' Sanji was already doing his weird noodle dance by the time she arrived. She gave him a sweet smile and proceeded to sit on her chair that was graciously pulled out for her, and Robin, by their cook. Sanji gave them a charming smile and proceeded to shout for the 'pig-headed idiots' to come and 'eat the scrapes.'

Everyone arrived with Luffy yelling, ''MEAT!!!!!'' and plopping down on his chair and stuffing his face. And thus the chaos began.

Luffy was stealing everyone's food, the _aforementioned_ everyone were trying to save their food. The women had Sanji to save their food but the boys had to fight their own battle. Brook was singing a song while playing his violin and ''YOHOHOHOHOHOHO''-ing every time something funny happened. 

Nami was eating her dessert. A chocolate tart prepared by ''all the love and affection from me'', said by Sanji. She suddenly looked at their swordsman, who was drinking his sakeand giving his dessert to their captain. 

''Is there something wrong with my food, Marimo? Why are you not eating dessert?!'' Sanji shouted. Zoro shrugged and simply said,

''I don't like chocolate.'' Franky cried saying, ''Zoro-bro! How can you not like _chocolate?!''_ Usopp and Chopper looked like someone punched them in their guts. Luffy was just happy to get another free dessert. Robin raised an eyebrow and asked,

''Why don't you like chocolate, Kenshi-san?'' Zoro grunted and said,

''Quit giving calling me that. Just call me Zoro and for your question, I just don't like it.'' Nami opened her mouth to ask,

''How old would you be day after tomorrow? It's your birthday.'' Zoro froze and looked up at her. Sanji lit up a cigarette.

''Why do you look like that Marimo? Afraid you're going to be older than us? In which case, we should start calling you 'old man'.'' Usopp and Franky sniggered. Zoro scowled. 

''I will not be _that_ old, ero-cook. I bet you're much older than me.'' 

''How old will you be Zoro-bro?'' Zoro hummed and said,

''Well....I'm going to be fourteen this year.'' he said, smiling. The dining room froze. Everyone just stopped and looked at the man-no _**boy**_ _-_ sitting in front of them.

Zoro tilted his head.

''What?'' ''WHAT?!!!!!'' Everyone lost their shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED!


	9. Alpha!Sanji and Omega!Zoro: Smell of Strawberries and Matcha (WHAT?!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Vinsmokes have thrown a grand celebration, an aging ceremony for the youngest son, Yonji!
> 
> But they have an ulterior motive. Judge wants one of his sons (Except Sanji) to mate with the most beautiful Omega, Roronora Zoro, of the Shimotsuki Kingdom. Zoro is a very beautiful omega. At least that's what the rumors say. Because no one is allowed to see the omega and this will be the first time anyone will ever see him.
> 
> Let's see how it goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOHOOO! New chapter! And yes I know that I still have to update my other request but I just can't seem to be able to write angst right now. I'll try to write it as soon as possible!
> 
> Thank you!

Judge smiled with an dominant aura around him. He was glad that all his sons were Alphas with the bonus of an Alpha daughter. As he watched his youngest son be crowned in the line to be the king, he couldn't wait for more to power to come into his hands. He had an ulterior motive to this. He wanted one of his sons (or daughter) to woo the omega prince of Shimotsuki Kingdom. There was no doubt that the Shimotsuki Kingdom was powerful. Their military skills, their development in technology was fascinating and so so powerful. Judge's mouth watered at the thought of being tied down to them. If one of his children managed to woo the prince then he would be living at the height of luxury until the day he died.

While he was watching with a satisfied eye at his children, his lips suddenly turned down in a frown as he noticed his third son, Sanji, also there. He was silent and kept to himself but the mere presence of his was enough to make Judge uncomfortable and displeased. He knew that Sanji was powerful. More powerful than he would ever be. He never understood how his son got so much power. Sanji was strong as well as sly and smart. He knew exactly what to do to get his way and it bothered Judge that despite him being so he never tried to take over the kingdom. 

Judge was snapped out of his thoughts when he suddenly heard the announcer declare that the Shimotsuki Family has arrived. Judge quickly got up and cast a side way glance at his kids to make sure they are prim and proper. He has already discussed it with them and made sure that they followed his orders. They were quick to obey but Sanji had only scoffed. Judge suddenly stiffened and took a glance at where Sanji was. The blonde was still casually leaning against the wall with a wine glass in his hands. Judge's temper had flared and he was ready to march over there and give Sanji a piece of his mind before the grand doors opened and in stepped the Shimotsuki Family.

Shimotsuki Kozaburo walked in the lead with an air of elegance and power in his steps. His eyes were cold and calculating and his lips were set in a firm line. Compared to his majestic stance, everyone including Judge, were like immature people. Following him was his loyal right hand man, Koushirou. He was the very picture of elegance and grace as he clearly looked out for his lord and kept a firm eye on everyone despite the fact that his lips were curved in a gentle smile. 

What really made the people crane their necks to see was the children of Kozaburo. There was his alpha daughter, Kuina, walking in with dominance oozing out of her. She carried a sword and was collected and had a stern aura around her. Seeing her, everyone felt chills down their spines (except Sanji, who didn't feel it as much as the others). She was the exact opposite of her omega brother Zoro.

When the omega walked in, everyone swore that their hearts beat out loudly. All the Alphas has to resist the urge to growl and leak their alpha pheromones in the presence of the beauty. The omegas had to quickly mask their jealousy and tried to smile at the young prince who was smiling as brightly as he could. Zoro was walking happily while holding onto his sister's hand and everyone could tell the boy was genuinely pleased and excited to be here.

Kozaburo nodded to Judge and they both shook hands.

"Good to hear from you Judge." Judge plastered on his best smile and repeated the words. 

Kozaburo swept an eye on Judge's children. His eyes momentarily on Sanji but it was gone in a second. Kozaburo looked at him and said,

"I wanted my son, Zoro, to finally marry someone." He paused to gently bring Zoro beside him. The greenette smiled at them and bowed slightly. All the siblings hastened to return the gesture. Sanji looked at Zoro and smirked a little. Zoro blushed a little but these actions went unnoticed by everyone except Kuina who KNEW what was going on.

She snickered a little but composed quickly and bowed slightly alongside her brother.

Judge's eyes literally resembled stars.

"How about a battle among my children to see who would be allowed Zoro's hand in marriage?" Kuina narrowed her eyes as Zoro deflated a little.

Koushirou smiled thinly at the blonde King and said, "My Lord, how about we make Zoro decide who he is going to marry instead of unnecessary fighting?" Zoro brightened a little but his hopes were dashed when Kozaburo shook his head.

"Very well Judge. There will be a battle BUT all will be fair. And one more thing, after the battle I will be allowed to judge the winner of they will be suitable to wed my son."

Judge reluctantly agreed along with Koushirou and Kuina. Zoro was still a little upset but holding his sister's hand made him feel a little bit better.

All the siblings were eager to fight against each other to marry this very enchanting omega. Reiju didn't want to fight her siblings but she didn't have any choice. Sanji already had a plan forming inside his head to win the match. The other three just wanted to fight and win the prize which was Zoro.

Let the battle commence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter will be a battle.  
> Look forward to it.
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED!
> 
> You nice, keep going!  
> 💜💜💜💜💜💜💜


	10. Reactions of Crew to Young Zoro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the crew changed when they found out Zoro is the youngest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**Luffy.**

Luffy really didn't change much. He still treated Zoro as his First Mate and a strong swordsman. But there were times when, they were fighting, Luffy would discreetly look at where Zoro was fighting and make sure everything was alright.

He didn't want lose another brother. He would protect Zoro at all costs!

He would also make sure not to steal Zoro's food when they were eating. He was still a growing boy and he needed all the energy and food.

He would sometimes force Zoro to come and play with him. He didn't want Zoro to live his life training. He wanted him to have fun too.

**Nami.**

Nami became less harsh at Zoro. She stopped charging him ridiculous amount of debt and interest.

She also became a little worried for the boy whenever he was fighting. She knew what Zoro was capable of but she still couldn't help but worry because he was young. 

She would sometimes force Zoro to come and sit with her when she was drawing a map or doing some work. 

She would patiently try to teach him how to navigate and read. She was proud to say that he didn't get lost that often anymore.

She would do anything so that he would have a wonderful childhood.

**Usopp.**

Usopp knew that Zoro was still the ferocious demon everyone feared of. But now he could see nothing but a small child trying to make himself known to the world.

He would unconsciously stick closer to Zoro whenever they were out stocking up supplies or when they docked on an island.

Because he knew of dangers that involved kidnapping children and selling them as slaves. He would put the Great Captain Usopp Act if it meant Zoro would smile more.

He sometimes forced Zoro to listen to his stories or told them where Zoro was withing earshot. He swore that he saw Zoro listening intently to his stories.

After all The Great Captain Usopp- sama would never lie.

**Sanji.**

Sanji really didn't change a lot. He still treated Zoro as a shitty Marimo. They still fought like they were enemies. Zoro still insulted him and vice versa.

But anyone with two eyes could see that whenever they fought back to back, Sanji was always a little closer to Zoro. He would defeat a lot enemies in purpose so that Zoro would have less. He was VERY subtle about it.

If this could prevent Zoro from seeing any more bloodshed then the ones he was used to, he would be glad.

He would also discreetly place more food on Zoro's plate and bring him snacks. He was a growing boy and he would be damned if Zoro had to suffer like him.

He would force Zoro to come and learn cooking so that when he was not there, Zoro wouldn't die of starvation.

He would never admit to to it that he was actually so proud of him when Zoro first made breakfast all on his own.

He would never forget the absolutely delighted and shy smile Zoro had when everyone, except Sanji of course, praised him for his food.

Sanji just rolled his eyes and told him he could "do better" but it was "good." Sanju smiled when he saw Zoro roll his eyes but even the blonde could see that the Marimo was hiding a blush and a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will write more in the next chapter.
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcome!


	11. ZoRobin: "Switched???!!!!!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro is in Robin's body and Robin is in Zoro's body. Lets see what happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually inspired by a picture on ZoRobin Week on Tumblr. It was awesome!
> 
> Enjoy guys!!:-)^_^

Zoro was in a fix. Somehow, he woke up in Robin's body and Robin in Zoro's body. 

Nami was shocked and quickly went with Chopper to the library to check if there was a way to reverse it. Sanji didn't know wether to drool or kick him because it was Zoro in the end. Usppp started spouting nonsense about being cursed or something and Luffy just thought it was cool.

Currently, Robin was checking out her- I mean his- new body. He flexed his muscles ans smirked at Zoro who was trying to keep down his blush but it was not working.

Who knew he would be aroused from watching himself smirk like that. Or wink at himself like that. Robin wanted to test out what it feels like when she touches her body with Zoro's hands. 

She swiftly went behind Zoro and groped her own boobs. Zoro yelped and glared at her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing???!!!" Robin smiled at him and said,

"I just want to know how it feels like. I want to do a lot of experiments on my body." Robin licked her lips and looked at Zoro predatorily. 

Zoro gulped and slightly inched back. 

"Robin.... I don't want to do this..." But Robin was not deterred. She took a hold of her-Zoro's- hand and dragged him to a room.

Luffy and Usopp watched them go as Zoro flailed around trying to escape.

"Zoro is going to be in some interesting situation." Usopp commented.

"Shishishishi... This is so much fun!! Let's go see what they're doing!" He was bonked on the head by Sanji who wailed something which sounded like,

"My precious Robin-chwan is going to be tainted by the Marimo's hands!!! No!!!!!"

And that's that... Well almost until Nami and Chopper find a cure for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are welcome!


	12. LawLu: ''Yes, Pirate King.''

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law gets a little bit hot by seeing Luffy wear the outfit that he wore on Punk Hazard. Luffy notices and decides to help out his fellow captain and ally with his ''little problem.''
> 
> or, alternatively, Luffy discovers a kink he never had and Law thinks he might just enjoy this alliance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is a a request and I must warn you, I have NEVER written nor READ Lawlu fanfiction.  
> And also I have NEVER written smut! I'm very bad at it.
> 
> This is a request from Enoryx! Hope you like it!
> 
> So, I tried my best okay? 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Luffy had noticed Law acting weird ever since they had agreed to an alliance. Everyone (except a few) might think he was dumb but he was damn good at observing. He noticed Law looking at him but immediately looking away when Luffy turned to meet his gaze. He would sometimes stiffen when Luffy got too close or a little redness spread across his cheeks when Luffy smiled at him or talked to him.

But the odd thing was that it only seemed to happen often when he wore that red outfit at Punk Hazard. Luffy drew a conclusion that Law had a _crush_ on him and seemed to like that red outfit he wore. He didn't like seeing his nakama (or allies) being uncomfortable or helpless. He needed to help Law, Luffy decided. 

An idea seemed to form in Luffy's head and it would make complete sense only to Luffy. The future Pirate King decided on what to do and solve this problem with his sense of logic.

*Time Skip*

Law didn't understand how he got into this situation. One moment he was far away from Mugiwara-ya and the next thing, Law is seen being dragged away by the very person he was avoiding. Law let himself be dragged away to see what will happen and if it was any danger he could simply shambles himself away, he decided.

Luffy stopped at a room and immediately stepped inside while slamming the door close when he entered.

''Let me fuck you.'' Luffy stated, calmly. Law choked on his own saliva.

''Wait, what?!'' Luffy continued to stare at him, calmly. Only then did Law notice that Luffy was wearing a red outfit. And not only any red outfit, the very dress which was making Hearts Captain wet for Luffy. What happened next was a blur. Law didn't seem to be capable of of any thought as he was completely manhandled by Luffy (which was weird).

The next thing Law knew was that he was being kissed by Luffy and a hand playing with his nipple.

''Mmmm-Mugiwara-Ahhh...'' Law moaned into Luffy's mouth which allowed Luffy to enter his tongue into his mouth. Both their tongues played with each other and Law was panting by the time both of them pulled away. 

Luffy panted as he smirked at Law.

''My name is Luffy or the future Pirate King. Feel free to call me by any name.'' Law was about to roll his eyes and snap back with a smart retort but he literally choked when Luffy thinned one of his finger and entered into his hole. Law clutched at the sheets when the size of the finger slowly increased. It was finally comparably to three fingers.

Law lost it when Luffy started to push it in and out and it brushed against his prostrate. Luffy hoped that no one could hear the loud scream which echoed throughout the room.

*With the StrawHats and Heart Pirates*

''Hey, where did Sencho go?'' Penguin questioned, when he couldn't see Law anywhere.

Which made everyone realize that neither Law or Luffy were found anywhere. Robin giggled mischievously and Nami turned to regard her with suspicion.

''What are they up to?'' Nami asked. Sanji was close by, as he wanted to be near them if they ever needed anything. Robin smiled, innocently, at them and said, quite loudly,

''It seems that both our captains are not to be interrupted at the time being since Luffy is helping Law with quite _a serious problem of his._ '' Chopper immediately worried asked her,

''Will he be alright? Do I need to go and help him?'' Robin shook her head.

''No Chopper. Your help will not be necessary. Only Luffy can help Law with his _problem_.'' Nami sighed.

All the pirates stopped worrying at that and felt that Luffy and Law will be able to handle any problems thrown their way if they _were_ in trouble.

Robin smiled and continued to listen as well as see what the two captains were up to.

*Back to LawLu*

''Pirate K-King...h-h-harder....m-more...'' Law moaned out at the stretch his hole was feeling with Luffy's girth and length. Luffy lost it at the name called by Law and expanded his dick even more which made Law gasp. He hadn't expected Luffy to do that.

Luffy continued to plough Law even harder and Law was finding it difficult to hold back his screams of pleasure.

*Back to Robin*

Robin giggled with a bit of blood leaking from her nose, which she hurriedly wiped away with a tissue.

She didn't know Luffy had a kink and she had a good feeling that this alliance, between Luffy and Law, will last quite a while with how things are progressing. 

Which also means she will be able to see more live-action yaoi with these two. She giggled once again. 

Oh.... Will this alliance be something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me where I can improve in the comments and if you like it or appreciate it leave kudos!
> 
> Love you all! Take care and stay safe!


	13. Cavendish x Fem!Zoro: "Let Me Love You."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro is slightly jealous that her boyfriend, Cavendish, is always surrounded by girls. 
> 
> She becomes even more insecure about herself when Namizo , tries to woo Cavendish for himself. She knew Cavendish was bi and would take full advantage of it.
> 
> She loved her boyfriend, damnit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don't even know how long this story was in my drafts. I was finally able to complete this while listening to the song, ''STEP by KARA.''
> 
> Anyway,
> 
> ENJOY THE STORY!!!

Zoro bit her lip, nervously, when she saw Namizo flirting with Cavendish. She knew why Nami wanted Cavendish for herself. It was because, Cavendish was rich and Nami would do anything to live a life full of luxury.

She then looked at her friend/rival, Sana Blackleg, who was sadly staring at Namizo flirting with Cavendish. Zoro knew that Sana had an immense crush on Namizo even if she flirted with other boys.

Everyone knew how much Sana loves Namizo, except for Namizo himself. Sana had tried several times to woo Namizo but was rejected Every.Single.Time.

Zoro was feeling a little (read:a lot) insecure about herself. She knew that she wasn't a huge catch. Heck, she would consider herself very average, below average at best. She was tomboyish, didn't act all prim and ladylike, had a lot of scars etc. Namizo, even if a boy, was much better looking and had a better personality than her, minus the gold digger vibes.

She just wanted Cavendish to not leave her. She loved Cavendish so much that she couldn't bear it if he left her. It always scared her how much she actually loved him.

She then decided to do something that she would never have thought to do. But, she thought, its not like she has a choice.

"Hey curly brow." The blonde stopped looking longingly at Namizo and fixed her attention on the greenette across her.

"What is it Marimo?" Zoro bit her lip.

"Can you...make me a bit more feminine?" Sana looked shocked and then immediately became concerned.

"Come over to my house later. We are talking about this." Sana said, sternly and proceeded to go to her class. Zoro sighed and picked up her bag. She was about to turn around and leave when strong arms wrapped around her, lifting her from the ground.

She yelped and immediately turned to look at her smirking boyfriend. She glared at him with a pink blush on her cheeks which deepened when Cavendish kissed her. 

Zoro's eyes became half-lidded as her blonde boyfriend proceeded to suck out the air from her lungs. She panted into his mouth and weakly hit on his muscles chest. Only then did he let her go. 

Cavendish couldn't help but chuckle when he saw how dazed Zoro had become.

''Want to come over to my house later?'' Zoro shook her head.

''Sorry but no. I gotta go over to Sana's later.'' Cavendish frowned. But his frown became a smile, when Zoro pecked his cheek. 

''See you tomorrow then. I love you Zoro.'' Zoro blushed and just whined. Cavendish laughed at his girlfriend.

Both of them waved to each other and went to their respective classes.

*Later at Sana's house*

Sana was sitting on her bed while Zoro was sprawled on the blue bean bag.

''So, what brought this on?'' Sana asked, munching on a chocolate.

Zoro sighed. She played with the hem of her sleeves and stared at the ground.

''Well.... I saw Namizo flirting with Cavendish during lunch.'' She winced when Sana froze. The blonde nodded at her to continue.

''And that just made me realize that compared to Namizo, I'm basically nothing.'' She gave a look to Sana, when she was about to interrupt.

''Because just look. Namizo, even if a boy, has manners, is polite, handsome and just a great person in general. Minus the gold digger vibes. But me...'' She sighed.

Sana frowned. She got up from the bed and went to sit beside Zoro.

''Do you remember how Cavendish asked you to become his girlfriend?'' Sana cracked a smile, when it made Zoro laugh loudly.

''How can I not? He was so nervous. He knew I don't like huge things so he kept it simple even if he wanted to throw a big party for it.'' Zoro grew a bit nostalgic.

''He invited you to the mountainside. There were flowers everywhere. He asked you to his girlfriend with a bouquet of lilacs in his hands.'' Sana continued.

''Cavendish even got on one knee for you. No wonder everyone calls him a prince.'' Sana snorted. Zoro leaned on the cook's shoulder.

''Yeah. I can never forget it.'' Sana gently took her hand.

''Marimo-chan, you have to understand that Cavendish loves you for YOU. If he didn't want the Zoro who was a tomboy, likes Kendo and swords, gets awed everytime she sees something small, has a secret soft spot for children and small animals, likes to act tough and gruff when she's not, then he would have never proposed to you. He loves you Zoro and don't you dare to forget it.'' Zoro nodded and was feeling a lot better than before. She blinked the tears away from her eyes.

''What about Namizo, Sana?'' She felt Sana stiffen.

''He will never love me.'' Sana whispered. Zoro sat up.

''Maybe he doesn't like you because you flirt with every boy you meet.'' Sana frowned.

''But I always show how different he is compared to the others.'' Zoro shook her head.

''Maybe he needs clarity on where he stands. If you flirt with every boy you meet, even if you're not serious with them, prolonged flirting might make him not accept you feelings. He will never understand if you don't take it seriously and propose to him.'' Sana blinked.

''I...never thought he might feel like that. I mean, it's pretty obvious to EVERYONE that I flirt for fun except towards Namizo.''

''I know. But Namizo might just be confused or not sure of this. You gotta take the first step rather than wait for him.'' Sana bit her lip but nodded.

''I'll do it tomorrow. Before another girl comes and takes Namizo away or Namizo loses his interest in me.'' Both of them looked ta each other and giggled.

Zoro suddenly stood up.

''I have to go and tell Cavendish how much I love him.'' She said as she saw Sana giving her a questioning look. Sana gave her a thumbsup.

''Go get your man, Marimo.'' Zoro waved at her and ran towards Cavendish's house. She reached there in a record time of 7 minutes.

She knocked on the door continuously. The door was yanked open to reveal a very confused and slightly pissed off Cavendish. He blinked when he saw Zoro standing there, panting.

''Hey baby-'' he was cut off when Zoro kissed him on the mouth. She had to stand on her tiptoes because she was shorter than her boyfriend. If Cavendish was surprised, he didn't let it show. He kissed her back and they broke apart after quite a while.

''I love you.'' Zoro whispered to his lips. Cavendish froze. Even if Cavendish told her those three words quite often, Zoro never told him back and he didn't mind. He knew how shy Zoro was and didn't want to force her.

He looked down at Zoro to see her looking down, embarrassed. Cavendish took her chin in his hand and stared at her seriously.

''Sweetcheeks, I love you too. But what brought this on?'' Zoro bit her lip.

''I just... I felt insecure when Namizo flirted with you in lunch.'' She said, when Cavendish gave her an encouraging look. Cavendish paused and then, laughed.

''Oh god baby, were you jealous?'' Zoro furiously shook her head.

''NO! I was not!'' she continuously denied it even if Cavendish teased her it to be true and she knew it was a bit true.

After the teasing and the blushing, both of them were seen sitting on the couch, cuddling together.

Cavendish leaned down to see Zoro fighting sleep. It was not that late, it was 6 in the evening, but he guessed Zoro was tired from the mental and physical exhaustion.

''Want to go to sleep early today, baby?'' Zoro yawned, which answered his question. Zoro didn't protest when Cavendish carried her upstairs to his bedroom to sleep.

He was about to leave, after tucking her in his bed. She grabbed his sleeve and said tiredly,

''Have to call....dad....going to be worried....'' she muttered before falling asleep. Cavendish smiled and grabbed her phone.

He dialed Zoro's father's number and was shocked when he picked up on the second ring.

''Zoro. Where are you?'' He heard, Mihawk, ask. He cleared his throat and said,

''Sir. I'm Zoro's boyfriend, Cavendish. I just wanted to inform you that Zoro will be sleeping in my house today. She's tired and currently passed out on my bed.'' A pause.

''WHAT? Cavendish, I don't trust you fully to let my daughter sleep over at yours. You lay a hand on her, and I swear you will not have _both_ of your hands.'' The blonde gulped.

''Y-Yes sir.'' Mihawk hummed.

''Before you hang up, you'll have to have permission from _everyone_.'' Cavendish sighed.

''Understood Sir.'' He knew what was coming. **_And_** he also **_knew_** that this was going to go on for hours.

He was on phone with Zoro's mother, Kuina, her elder and younger brothers/cousins, Smoker, Law, Percy, Kidd and Zoro's many, many relatives and uncles, ''The Warlords'', her godfather, Shanks, her grandfathers, Rayleigh with his friend, Sengoku **and** calls to her friend group. Safe to say, Cavendish spent almost 4 hours convincing them that no, he **will not** lay a hand on Zoro and no, he **doesn't do drugs or other things** and yes, he is a **proper gentleman**. Cavendish was physically bowing to them, even if they weren't there.

After _finally_ completing the interrogation, Cavendish felt exhausted. He placed her phone on his desk and snuggled up to Zoro on his bed. Zoro was tucked under his chin and he wrapped his hands around her. The ''prince'' sighed contently.

He loved Zoro. Even with her overprotective family and all.

''I love you, Roronoa Zoro. So much.'' he whispered, before falling asleep.

The only audience to his words were the moon and stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your comments, it really makes me happy to read them and if you like it leave a kudos!
> 
> I will be posting a new story, mostly on Sunday which is a PenLaw one. If not, then on Monday. Stay Tuned!
> 
> You nice, keep going!


	14. PenLaw: ''Stop flirting, damnit!''

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penguin flirts with Law, trying to fluster his captain.
> 
> It seems to have worked?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, this chapter is long overdue and I'm really sorry! I was participating in a story writing contest and I had to focus on perfecting my story for the contest so I couldn't come up with any ideas for this chapter. (I have submitted the story today so I thought that I will write this story today!) And I really don't read PenLaw unless it's with uke penguin soooooo.... I'm really sorry.
> 
> This is a request from Lawra! Hope you like this chapter!
> 
> (I'm really sorry but I didn't include smut in this. I can't write it so lots of flirting....I cannot believe that I just wrote a 1000 words on them flirting..)

''Was you father an alien? Because there’s nothing else like you on Earth!'' Penguin said, all of a sudden. Law slowly looked up from where he was scribbling down some important notes and frowned at him. Penguin sweated.

''Don't be stupid, Pen. Aliens don't exist.'' He said, before going back to work.

Penguin sighed and decided to try again, later.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

''Do you have a pencil? Cause I want to erase your past and write our future.'' Penguin tried again, at lunch. Law paused in munching on his onigiri and looked at him incredulously. Shachi choked on a piece of broccoli and Bepo patted his back.

''Penguin. You of all people should know it's not easy to erase one's past.'' he replied and went back to eating, a little bit sadly than before. Penguin winced because he knew he brushed against a sensitive topic.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He didn't try again until night time.

''Somebody call the cops, because it’s got to be illegal to look that good!'' Penguin shouted across the deck while they were preparing to go inside to set sail again.

Law marched right towards Penguin and said,

''Penguin. If we call the marines, we will be in trouble and also we are _pirates_ , we do illegal stuff. Now get inside.'' Penguin sighed as he obeyed. Shachi sympathetically patted his back.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

''Are you religious? Because you’re the answer to all my prayers.'' Penguin made a fourth attempt when Law had just woken up and was about to drink his coffee.

''Penguin. You know I don't follow any religion. I don't _believe_ in God. Now, leave me alone.'' His captain grumbled. Penguin stuffed his face with his breakfast and refused to look up at anyone.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Penguin decided to use the most obvious pick-up line at Law since even _he_ can't be _**that**_ dense.

''Aside from being sexy, what do you do for a living?'' he asked, when Law just came out of the bathroom. The Hearts Pirate sighed and while dressing himself, answered,

''Penguin. I am the Captain of the Hearts Pirate, a Sichubukai _and_ the Surgeon of Death. So I do a **lot** for a living. Don't you know this?'' Penguin slammed the bathroom door on his way in.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

''Did the sun come out or did you just smile at me?'' Penguin flirted for the.... he doesn't even _know_ how many times he did it. Law looked up at him while polishing his sword and gave him the most deadpanned look ever.

''Penguin. We are _under_ the sea. We _can't_ see the sun. And I didn't evens smile at you, I was looking down. Are you sick?''

Penguin would later deny Shachi claiming that he was banging his head against the wall.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

''Did it hurt? When you fell from heaven?'' Penguin was sure that this was going to work. He just _knew_ it. Law didn't even look at him from his book. He just replied,

''Penguin. Don't you know about reproduction? Or sex, in simpler times?'' Penguin hightailed out of there, before his captain launched into an explanation. No matter how much he loved his Captain, he doesn't **ever want to hear him giving him the sex talk. EVER.**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

''There must be something wrong with my eyes, I can’t take them off you.'' Penguin flirted. Law immediately stood up and walked towards him, hurriedly. Penguin was now scared. Did he go too far? Or was his Captain offended?

Law grabbed his face and asked seriously,

''Penguin, are your eyes bothering you? Do you feel like you can't see? I will do a check up-'' Penguin ran out of the door and ignored Shachi laughing and Law's concerned voice shouting at him.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

''Hello. Cupid called. He wants to tell you that he needs my heart back. '' Penguin promised himself that this will be his _last_ attempt. Maybe. If not, then the next one will be his last, he decided.

Law's eyes widened and Penguin waited, while barely breathing. But, suddenly, the black-haired man's eyes narrowed.

''Who's Cupid? And how the hell did he steal your heart? We need to fight and get it back!'' Law said. Shachi said to Bepo to pull Penguin out of the door before he did something stupid while he consoled Law that **no,** no one stole Penguin's heart and **no,** they did not need to fight and **yes,** he was telling the truth. Shachi sighed. The things he does for Penguin.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Penguin breathed in deeply. This was the last time, he _did_ promise himself. He knocked on his Captain's door and opened it when prompted. Law was getting ready to go to bed. Penguin looked at him, determined.

''Hey, you’re pretty and I’m cute. Together we’d be Pretty Cute.'' he said, looking at the Hearts Captain, straight in the eye. Law looked at him for a moment and laughed.

''That one _was_ pretty cute. It suited you a lot Penguin unlike the other ones. Though I gotta admit, the heaven one was good too.'' Penguin just stood there with his jaw dropped as Law sauntered over to him and whispered into his ear,

''We have been friens for a while. Can you give me the d now?'' Penguin blushed as Law winked at him and dragged him over to his bed.

But damn, doing all that to fuck- _ahem_ I mean- **make love** to his captain was pretty damn satisfying. He will make sure to give his captain the 'd' many, _many_ times to come.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As they lay there, sated and content, Penguin couldn't help himself but say,

''You get my heart racing like an epinephrine drip.'' Law snorted, trying to cover up his laugh. Penguin smiled when he saw it.

''Stop this and go to sleep.'' Law ordered. Penguin nodded, happily and was about to fall asleep with his _boyfriend_ beside him, when he heard whisper,

''You know...ICU in my dreams.'' Penguin giggled and both him and Law fell asleep wearing dopey grins on their faces.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally came up with this idea when I was (mock) flirting with my friend. Yeah....
> 
> Comment on what you like about this chapter or say where I can improve! If you like it leave a kudos!
> 
> Take care and stay safe!


	15. You Belong With Me. (Surprise Pairing.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro loves Sanji very very much. But Sanji is in a relationship with Nami. Will Zoro's love succeed or will he be heartbroken by Sanji?
> 
> (By the way, it is a happy ending.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not updating much! Life got in the way and I just lost inspiration. My overthinking nature got the best of me and I just felt low.
> 
> But here is another one shot! I think I wrote an extra long one so enjoy!

**_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's goin' off about somethin' that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_ **

Zoro saw Sanji talking to his girlfriend, Nami, on the phone. Well it didn’t exactly seem like a conversation. Sanji seemed to be in a argument, which means that he is trying to apologize for anything wrong he did to Nami and the orange haired girl is just digging into it much deeper than necessary. He wondered what Sanji did this time.

Though he had a pretty good guess on what he did. He must have made a joke which she didn’t get. It didn’t really surprise him anymore. Nami doesn’t seem to understand humour and always took it way too seriously even if everyone assured her it was just a joke. The green haired man rolled his eyes as he tried to concentrate on the assignment he was supposed to be doing. ** _  
I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listenin' to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_**

Zoro was jamming to his favourite bands, EXO and Monsta X. He really liked their songs and it was just his style.

‘’ _Oh, she wants me._

_Oh, she’s got me._

_Oh, she hurts me.’’_

Zoro bobbed his head and kinda had some inner satisfaction knowing that Nami doesn’t like this type of music. In fact, she doesn’t seem to like any _kind_ of music. Zoro scoffed. She was such a bummer.

Sanji seemed to be done with his phone call as he looked to Zoro’s window. Zoro bent down and picked up his sketch book just as Sanji did the same.

‘’ **What happened?’’** Zoro wrote. Sanji scribbled down his answer and showed it to him.

 **‘’It was Nami. She didn’t like how I don’t have much money. She said that I should just ask my parents.’’** Sanji seemed kinda of down. Zoro bristled. _Everyone_ knew that Sanji had a rocky relationship with his birth family. He _knew for a fact_ that Nami knew too.

 **‘’Don’t listen to her, cook. She’s just a witch.’’** And he promptly got his answer saying,

 **‘’Don’t call Nami-swan that!’’** But Zoro could see the tiny smile on Sanji’s lips and he was content with that. Zoro knew this was an intimate atmosphere and just felt like confessing his feelings finally. But as soon as he looked up again, after he wrote the three words, Sanji had closed the curtain. Zoro sighed.

**_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreamin' 'bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_ **

And besides, Zoro could not compare to Nami. She was pretty, smart, wore feminine clothes like skirts _and_ she also the cheerleading captain. But the most important thing was that she was a _woman_. He wished that even if Sanji didn’t get with him, he could find someone better than Nami. Sanji _deserved_ better. He hoped that Sanji would stop dreaming and face reality that Nami was not the one for him.

**_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_ **

Why couldn’t he understand that he understood him better than anyone? He was there for him since childhood. Why couldn’t he see that he was the best option there is for him? He _belonged_ with him. He sighed sadly. He wished the man would stop crushing on someone else and just realise the person who was with him since the start.

**_Walkin' the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinkin' this is how it ought to be  
Laughin' on a park bench, thinkin' to myself  
"Hey, isn't this easy?"_ **

Zoro and Sanji were walking to meet up with their friends. Since they lived right next door, both of them decided to go together. And also, Sanji didn’t want Zoro to get lost, even if Zoro insisted he _doesn’t_ get lost. Why can’t people understand that?

While they were talking, Zoro couldn’t help but think that this seemed so perfect. Him and Sanji talking and laughing together. Zoro could just imagine it. It was so _easy_ for them because they have known each other for so long. Unlike Sanji and Nami. But his hopes were dashed as Sanji immediately ran up to Nami and gave her a kiss, which she returned while giving Zoro a warning look. Zoro looked away and sat next to Luffy.

**_  
And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_ **

Everyone noticed how sad he looked whenever Nami was with him. He used to have such a bright smile, even if he didn’t smile that much, and saw how it had dimmed. They all felt sad since they couldn’t do anything as it was his choice.

**_  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, what you doin' with a girl like that?_ **

He says that he’s fine. But anyone within a mile could see that wasn’t true.

Sanji didn’t seem happy with Nami. He _could_ just break up with her but Sanji didn’t want to break a woman’s heart. He just didn’t like that. He would willingly go through the pain a woman puts him through rather than just break up with her. It was sickening to see and Zoro _knew_ that Nami would _never_ break up with Sanji. She was a witch like that.

**_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreamin' 'bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_ **

Nami had worn high heels, a short skirt and a rather revealing top. Zoro was wearing his favourite sneakers, his brother had given him, an oversized hoodie and pants. Zoro was immediately brought back to _why_ he couldn’t be with Sanji once again. But that didn’t diminish his hope that _maybe_ _someday_ Sanji would realise how better he could do and then Zoro could confess to him. That hope in him never went away and it was the cause of many heart breaks he experienced when he saw Sanji and Nami together.

**_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see  
You belong with me  
Standin' by and waitin' at your back door  
All this time, how could you not know, baby  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_ **

Sanji just got back home and went directly to his room without greeting his uncle, Zeff, who didn’t seem to mind. Zeff knew his little eggplant had off days. He would just talk to him later and besides, Zoro can console him. Zeff believed he could.

Zoro had just taken a shower when he saw Sanji grabbing his book and writing something down. The blonde seemed particularly _upset_ today. Zoro didn’t waste any time and grabbed his sketchbook as well.

 **‘’I saw Nami with a guy. She was too close to him and he seemed to be _too friendly_ with her.’’ **Zoro’s jaw dropped. Nami _didn’t._ He was going to kill her if she broke Sanji’s heart in the cruellest way possible.

 **‘’Hey cook, calm down. Why don’t you talk to Nami?’’** Zoro really _wanted_ to tell him that Nami was cheating on him but he couldn’t tell him what he didn’t know. Sanji seemed visibly uncomfortable at the idea of talking to Nami.

 **‘’Maybe I’m just over reacting and he _was_ just a friend. I just really need sleep, Marimo. Maybe I’m overthinking this.’’** With that, Zoro saw Sanji close the curtains. Zoro was going to _cry_ at this rate. Didn’t Sanji get it? Was he really oblivious? Or did he just didn’t want to accept the fact that Nami could _potentially_ cheat on him?

Zoro didn’t want to think about it. He called Luffy so that he could cheer up and surprisingly enough, he felt so _light_ and happy while talking to Luffy. No matter what, Luffy can always make him feel better. Why couldn’t Sanji be like Luffy?

**_Oh, I remember you drivin' to my house  
In the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favorite songs  
And you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong  
Think I know it's with me_ **

Zoro always made Sanji laugh or at least make him get back to normal, whenever the cook was feeling down or was being a cry baby. He knew that Sanji liked ballads and romantic songs. Everyone knew that Sanji wanted to become a world class chef but Zoro _also_ knew that before that Sanji wanted to become a kickboxer. No body knew that dream of his, not even Nami. Zoro also knew that Sanji always wanted to become both a kickboxer _and_ a chef but eventually settled on becoming a chef. Zoro knew Sanji more than Nami ever did, even if they were in the same friend group.

Zoro wanted someone to understand him and love him too. But he _also_ wanted the someone to be Sanji.

**_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see  
You belong with me  
Standin' by and waitin' at your back door  
All this time, how could you not know, baby  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_ **

****_You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me_

****

There was going to be a prom at their college. Zoro wanted this to be the moment where he would confess to Sanji. Even if he was rejected, at least he would get over this once and for all. He _needed_ that closure. Sanji was outside his house, waiting for him and Zoro opened the door, in a dark grey suit. Sanji was wearing a navy-blue suit and he looked _good_ in it. Zoro took a deep breath and showed Sanji the paper he had written _those_ words. Sanji looked confused and then his face showed realisation. He gulped and said,

‘’I’m sorry Zoro. But I only see you as my brother.’’ Zoro nodded and smiled at Sanji.

‘’That’s okay. Come on. We don’t want to keep everyone waiting.’’ Sanji smiled back, hesitantly. Zoro expected himself to cry. He expected himself not to be friends with Sanji anymore. He expected many things but he didn’t expect to feel _light_. He felt like a huge burden had lifted from his shoulders. He would need some time to properly get over Sanji but he was happy. He had finally done it.

When they reached the venue, they were immediately met with their friends. Sanji was whisked away by Nami, Robin was with Franky and Usopp was dancing with his date, Kaya. Brook was in the back as was Chopper. Both of them were playing the violin. Chopper learned the violin from Brook so that he could play at the prom and Brook was more than happy to teach him.

Zoro saw Luffy shuffling towards him. He grabbed Zoro’s hand and dragged him to the small garden behind the hall. Zoro was confused. It was unusual for Luffy to be so quiet. They both stopped at a small clearing far away from the prom. Luffy looked down at him and took a deep breath.

‘’Zoro…. I really, really _like_ you. I wanted to tell you this for so long but…I knew you loved Sanji. You told us that today you will confess to him and I decided that I will too. Zoro, can you please give me a chance?’’ Zoro was silent and Luffy feared he had broken their friendship but then Zoro smiled at him, with a very light blush on his face. He took Luffy’s hand and told him,

‘’Luffy. Thank you so much for understanding my feelings and respecting them. I know you would not force me to do anything I don’t like.’’ He gave a pause and looked Luffy straight in the eye.

‘’It might take some time but I’m willing to give us a chance.’’ Luffy gave a huge smile to him and hugged him tightly.

‘’I promise I would do my best to make you happy Zoro.’’ Zoro chuckled.

‘’Luffy, no matter what you do, you will always make me happy.’’ And the both of them danced under the starry night with the faint sound of music as a background.

**_You belong with me._ **

****

**Epilogue:**

Zoro laughed as Luffy kissed him on the side of his mouth as he was washing the dishes. It has been three years since Luffy confessed to him and the both of them couldn’t have been happier. Today all of them decided to have a small party at Luffy’s home. They just wanted to hang out together since it had been so long and busy with college.

Franky, Robin, Usopp and Kaya were the first to arrive. Robin and Kaya helped Zoro prepare a few dishes and the other three tidied up the place a bit more. Sanji arrived with the cake, as well as his girlfriend Vivi. Vivi greeted them and all of them smiled at her, greeting her back. Zoro took out the drinks and placed them on the table.

Now they were waiting for the others. Chopper and Brook arrived with the sound system, with Chopper immediately hugging Zoro first and then the others.

Brook arranged the sound system and immediately started chatting with the others.

Finally, Nami arrived with her boyfriend Cavendish who smiled at all of them charmingly.

Nami and Sanji had broken up three months after the prom. Sanji didn’t come to college for a week and Zoro was the one who was there for him most of the time. Sanji had been right when he had seen Nami with that boy, Cavendish. Nami started dating the other blonde and Sanji was left heartbroken because his relationship, as boyfriend and girlfriend, with Nami was the longest thing he had with other women.

After a few weeks, Sanji finally decided to try dating Vivi, who was new to their college. It seemed they hit it off. Nami still felt sad and guilty for Sanji but Sanji had forgiven her and both of them didn’t have any hard feelings after finally having a heart to heart talk, following their break up. Nami also profusely apologized to Zoro for her behaviour towards him and he immediately forgave her. Everyone makes mistakes and learns from them.

As they sang, danced and ate, night began to fall. Almost all of them had fallen asleep in the guest bedrooms and only Luffy, Zoro and Robin were left. The three of them finally finished cleaning up and Robin quietly bid them goodnight.

Zoro and Luffy went to their bedroom and as they snuggled together under the covers, Luffy whispered to him,

‘’Thank you for giving me a chance that night. I love you.’’ Zoro whispered back,

‘’Thank you for taking that chance. I love you too Luffy.’’ Both of them shared a sweet kiss and eventually fell into the land of dreams.


	16. Alpha!Sanji and Omega!Zoro: Smell of Strawberries and Matcha (WHAT?!) Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of the first part....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Multifan requested me to complete this series and I finally decided to get off my ass and try to complete it. Lol, enjoy!
> 
> This might not be the best since well.... I don't even know....

The fight was intense. Each of them had a few bruises marking their bodies. Zoro was nervously nibbling on his bottom lip seeing this fight. Koishiro tried several times to make him stop but the omega couldn’t stop. He was too worried. Even with Kuina reassuring him, he couldn’t stop his worrying.

Suddenly everyone divided into separate teams. Three of the Vinsmoke brothers were facing off Sanji and Reiju. Reiju understood that she couldn’t win against Sanji so she sided with him. And beside she didn’t mind if she lost. She didn’t want the omega anyway. She already had her sights on _someone else._

Ichiji was launching his attack first followed by Niji. Reiju tried her best to defend herself from her brother’s attacks, which left an opening for Yonji to attack her side. Just as his attack was about to hit her, Sanji fluidly blocked his attack without much effort. This enraged Yonji who started attacking Sanji furiously.

Judge seeing Sanji protecting Reiju and also his children dividing into teams ruffled his feathers. He did not teach his children to _team up_. They were supposed to be perfect and work by _themselves_ and not ask others for help. This was a disgrace to the Vinsmoke name! But he couldn’t just get up and give his _children_ a piece of his mind because he had to be proper in front Kozaburo, if he wanted an alliance with him.

The fight seemed to come close to an end. The only ones left were Ichiji and Sanji. Ichiji glared at his brother while Sanji coolly regarded him. Zoro was bouncing his knee uncontrollably. Judge was almost on the edge of his seat. The only thought in his mind was that,

‘Ichiji has to win! I wouldn’t tolerate if the black sheep of our family won the match, the omega _and_ an alliance with the Shimotsuki family!’ It was common knowledge that Judge had long since disowned Sanji and the younger blonde was no longer a Vinsmoke. The reason why Judge kept him around was because of the age-old tradition.

‘No person below the age of 21 should be allowed to leave the kingdom permanently even if they are disowned from their blood family.’ Judge didn’t want to dishonor this tradition so Sanji was allowed to stay until he turned 21.

Sanji considered his brother’s stance and deduced what attack he might use. He prepared himself to counter attack. None of them moved. Their other three siblings, who were collapsed on the sidelines, were onlooking the match with interest and slight fear.

Just as a leaf landed right in between the two remaining fighters, both of them charged at each other. Their attacks caused a _boom!_ Everyone shielded themselves except Kozabruo and Judge. Kozaburo had a small smile on his face while Judge had an anticipating look. The dust cleared and Kuina internally gasped when she saw who was standing with the defeated opponent at their feet. Koishiro decided to break the silence with the following words,

‘’And the winner is Prince SANJI!’’ Zoro squealed a little and when his eyes met Sanji’s, Kuina swore she saw pure love passing between them. But it was to be expected after all, she thought fondly. Koishiro patted Zoro’s shoulder and nodded at him. Zoro jumped down and immediately rushed towards Sanji. Sanji opened his arms for his omega and held him tightly. Kozaburo chuckled at his son hugging his future husband.

‘’NO! THIS CANNOT HAPPEN!’’ Judge lost his composure and screamed. Kozaburo immediately narrowed his eyes at the man.

‘’Judge. I do believe that we had an _agreement_ that the winner of the match gets to marry my son.’’ The Shimotsuki king was not asking. He _stated_ and clearly did not leave any room for argument.

‘’B-But do _you_ agree to have _this_ boy as the husband to your _omega son_?’’ The other king did _not_ approve the tone Judge was using.

‘’ _Yes_ Judge. I do agree to have Sanji as the husband to my _precious_ son.’’ Judge wanted to fight more but knew it was futile. He had _agreed_. He just didn’t expect that his _useless_ son would win and also the one whom _he disowned._ The other three brothers were left to lick their wounds in sorrow as they saw their _ex-brother_ holding the alluring omega. Reiji smiled slightly at the pretty picture the both of them made.

Zoro cupped Sanji’s face in his hands and leaned up. Sanji chuckled and leaned down to follow _his_ omega’s unspoken order. Sparks exploded and both their bodies glowed when their lips touched each other. Their audience were left standing there, _speechless at the display._

Sanji and Zoro were _golden soulmates._ These kinds of soulmates were very _difficult_ to find since finding each other was _impossible._ This is because these soulmates are normally placed _far away from each other_. And finding each other requires them to attune both their senses at a _very early age._ This is the reason they are called golden soulmates.

When both of the (rare) soulmates finally parted, everything stopped. Kozaburo approached them and Sanji immediately got on one knee with his head bowed down, in respect for the mighty man.

‘’Lord Shimotsuki.’’ Kozaburo looked down at Sanji with no hint of emotion on his face.

‘’Rise Sanji. You are about to become a part of the Shimotsuki Family. Don’t bow down your head.’’ Sanji rose and looked at Kozaburo. Kozabruo had a very warm expression as he saw his son and the blonde holding hands.

‘’I approve of the union between Blackleg Sanji and Shimotsuki Zoro.’’ Kozabruo spoke. Zoro looked at his father with shock written all over his face.

‘’F-Father? Are we married n-n-now?’’ Zoro asked, with barely contained excitement on his face and in his voice. Kozabruo sighed and nodded slightly.

‘’This is just official for now. But don’t worry.’’ Kuina continued for her father. She winked at Zoro.

‘’We _will_ have a grand ceremony for your _union._ ’’ The greenhead blushed furiously at the implication in his sister’s voice.

The marriage _sure_ was going to be interesting, Koishiro thought when he saw the affronted expressions on the rest of the Vinsmoke Family (except Reiju who just grinned). Lady Kuina and the soulmates were already planning for the wedding while his Lord stood with him at his side.

‘’Yes. This is going to be something indeed.’’ The bodyguard murmured, with a small smirk on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I *might* do an epilogue. You know, after Sanji marries Zoro, kids will be born right? I want to do something domestic regarding this two!
> 
> So I might do it! Take care and stay safe everyone!
> 
> (And also, can you comment which series should I complete next *sweatdrops*)
> 
> There are only two options anyway. I can do either do 'Never let you go' or 'Young Zoro.' *shrugs*


	17. Reactions of Crew to Young Zoro Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of part 1......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Multifan requested this of me, so here you go!

**Chopper**

Ever since Chopper found out that Zoro was three years younger than him, which made him the _youngest_ in the crew, his admiration for Zoro only _grew._ I mean, this guy was so strong at such a young age and his ambition was bigger than his whole body combined. Chopper tried to get much closer to Zoro after the confession. He knew that Zoro didn’t like all the hovering the other crewmates were doing so he tried to be as natural about it as possible.

Seeing Zoro train for his dream only strengthened his dream to become a great doctor. He would become much better, Chopper thought determined. After all, if Zoro ever got hurt, it will be his turn to save me, right?

He wouldn’t let Zoro down. He wouldn’t (and couldn’t) let his _little brother_ down.

**Robin**

Robin has seen her fair share of corruption and exploitations. She had seen betrayals, blood, killing, murders all kinds of _fun_ stuff. She has also seen lives lost. She has also seen _young lives lost._ At first there was this underlying fear that Zoro would be that young life who would be gone. But she reminded herself that this was _Zoro_. Even _death_ can’t take him away.

So, what if she stuck close to Zoro when they were going to town? So, what if she would subtly glare at the women who were ogling the swordsman? So, what if she forbids him from drinking sake (with the support of Nami, Chopper and Sanji)? So, _what if_ she sometimes came to check up on him if he was well and safe at night?

Robin has seen her fair share of everything in life. Robin was sure Zoro has experienced them too. So, what if she wanted to shelter him from the world? Robin didn’t want Zoro to become like she _had_ when she was younger. So, what if she just wanted Zoro to be a child and act his age? Well, the crew will take care of that anyway.

**Franky**

Even if Franky acted like a child 75% of the time, he was one of the oldest and mature members of the crew. He knew how reality was and he also knew how hard it could be. He also knew he really shouldn’t judge Zoro by his age because he _knew_ what Zoro was capable of. But there was this feeling inside him that _that doesn’t matter._ Zoro was a _child._ A child who was much stronger than most of the members on the crew. A child who faced the world head on and bore every bit of cruelty thrown at him to protect his crew. A child….who was so very dear to every one of them. Franky knew that hovering over Zoro would only annoy him. He was seen strong before this revelation and that shouldn’t change anything. He _knew_ that, damnit. But he couldn’t help it. He knew of the dangers of the outside world and didn’t want it to taint Zoro’s innocence.

Zoro was his brother and Franky would be damned if he ever let him go. Never will he let another close person to him go. _Ever again_.

**Brook**

Brook was an old pirate. He was so old that his skin would have been wrinkly if he ever has any that it. YOHOHOHOHO, skull joke! Brook, as a first mate, knew how burdensome it could be for Zoro to be one. Brook respected Zoro and didn’t hover over him. He treated Zoro just the same. But he was sometimes there for him when the young boy wanted to rant about something. He was always there whenever he let any of his buried insecurities ever show.

As a first mate to another first mate, Brook will always be there for Zoro. Because, he knew how being a _first mate_ felt like. A first mate was a shadow for their captain. Protecting the crew as their captain finished off the fight. A first mate has to always be the last one standing in a fight, making sure all is fine.

But most importantly a first mate was chosen to help the captain carry the crew’s promises and dreams on his shoulders. This crew’s first mate was Zoro and as an ex-first mate, Brook will willingly guide him, whenever it was necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well my next update might be the epilogue for Alpha Sanji and Omega Zoro..... Maybe.....


	18. Alpha!Sanji and Omega!Zoro- Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw how you guys really loved my last chapter of this series so I wrote an epilogue for this! Enjoy!

‘’Ace! Come back here!’’ Sanji shouted at the black-haired boy running away from him. Ace stuck out his tongue and didn’t listen to him. Sanji sighed as he rubbed his temples.

‘’Seriously... Where did this boy even get this mischievous side from?’’ He muttered under his breath. A giggling sound was heard before hands wrapped around his waist. Sanji smiled when he saw his omega’s face.

‘’He picked it up from you, you know.’’ Zoro said, softly. Before the blonde could reply, a body ran into his legs.

‘’Mama! Mama! Ace is being a meanie!’’ Their youngest child cried. Zoro cooed softly and sank to his knees in front of him

‘’What did Ace do now, Luffy?’’ Luffy sniffled and said,

‘’He came behind me and scared me! And then when I feel he didn’t even help me! He just laughed and called me a crybaby!’’

‘’Hey Luffy! Don’t be a tattletale and a liar!’’ Ace said coming up to them.

‘’Now, now, Ace. We have had this talk before.’’ Sanji said sternly. Ace hung his head as the future king began scolding him. Meanwhile, Zoro was calming Luffy down while petting his hair.

‘’There, there Luff. It’s going to be alright.’’ Luffy hugged his mother but was chuckling internally. It was so much fun to tattletale on Ace.

Sanji pinched the bridge of his nose.

‘’Ace you are 18 now. Be a little mature and Luffy.’’ He turned to his other son who was being coddled by Zoro. Luffy froze and slowly turned around to meet his father’s disappointing stare.

‘’Luffy you have to be strong now. You are 16 and we can’t always baby you.’’ Zoro sighed as Sanji began to reprimand their children.

‘’Sanji, dear, Sabo is coming home today. Why don’t you leave the lecture for later? I’m sure both of them are excited to meet him again.’’ He suggested. The blonde already _knew_ he can’t win against his omega so he nodded. Ace and Luffy cheered.

‘’Dad, when is Sabo coming?’’ Ace asked. Sanji hummed and said,

‘’Well he should be arriving around 7:00 pm if their sailing is smooth. And if your Uncle Dragon can give directions properly.’’ There was a cheeky smile on his face as he said that. Zoro smacked him on his head.

‘’Don’t be mean to Dragon. Oh! I almost forgot. Cora said he is bringing Law and Kira.’’ Luffy immediately brightened up.

‘’YAY! Torao and Kira are coming! I can’t wait to play with them!’’ Ace frowned.

‘’Is Penguin not coming?’’ Zoro was about to say no when Sanji cut in.

‘’Yes. Kidd and Penguin are also coming. I just talked to your Uncle Doffy and he said he is bringing them.’’

Ace smiled brightly.

‘’I can’t wait to talk to Penguin! And Kidd is so cool! He can -‘’ Luffy and Ace started chattering away, with Sanji joining them with his own input of his friends. Zoro smiled softly at them.

His boys have grown up so well. Ace was a brave warrior and a wonderful leader. Sabo though having strength had a more tactical side to him. And his baby Luffy. That boy was _such_ a sweetheart. He cared so much and loved so much that sometimes Zoro feared he would get hurt because of it. But he knew that him and the others will always back him up if needed. The omega was snapped out of his thoughts when his hand was being caressed by his alpha.

‘’What are you thinking about?’’ The blonde whispered. Zoro shook his head and pecked him on the cheek.

‘’Just thinking how much of a wonderful family I have.’’ He whispered right back. Sanji chuckled and before he could respond, a guard was hurrying towards them.

‘’My Lord, Lord Dragon has arrived along with Lord Doflamingo. They are currently unloading supplies from the ship.’’ Before Sanji could give any reply, Ace and Luffy ran outside. Zoro giggled when he saw Sanji slowly processing what happened.

‘’They get that from you, you know. Such impatience.’’

‘’Oh. I think they get that from _you_ , my Queen.’’ Sanji smirked at him. Zoro flushed when he was brought closer.

‘’Not at all, My King. When have I ever shown such impatience and attitude?’’

‘’Ah ah ah, its not nice to lie omega. Should I remind you of our wedding night?’’ Zoro whined and buried his face into his King’s chest. They were interrupted by a small cough. Zoro and Sanji looked up to see Dragon and Doffy smirking at them and Cora smiling softly.

‘’Are we interrupting something?’’ Dragon asked with a chuckle which was quickly replaced with an ‘oomph’ when Zoro ran and hugged his elder brother.

‘’Dragon! I missed you so much!’’ The elder Alpha hugged his baby brother back and placed a kiss on his forehead.

‘’I missed you too, baby bro.’’ Zoro huffed at being called a baby. Zoro gave a similar hug to Doffy and Cora while kissing their cheeks.

‘’Where are the kids?’’ Sanji asked when he finished hugging Doffy. As if to answer his question, a loud voice was heard saying,

‘’MAMA!!’’

‘’SABO!!’’ Sabo ran towards his mother and hugged him tightly. He buried his face in his neck and took the scent of his mother, relaxing. Zoro cooed at his baby.

‘’I missed you, Mama.’’

‘’Mama missed you too.’’

‘’Hey! Don’t you miss your Papa?’’ Sanji said playfully. Sabo giggled and the omega hugged his father too.

‘’I missed Papa too!’’ Zoro looked up to see the other kids coming in too. He smiled when he saw Ace standing too close to Penguin who was blushing at something the older Alpha said. Kira was keeping an eye on them but otherwise seemed calm. Kidd and Law were bickering as usual. And Luffy was- Wait. Zoro’s eyes narrowed when he saw Luffy holding Law’s hand.

Oh god. He turned to see Cora coming closer to him, with a hint of smile on his face.

‘’Law is courting Luffy. It also seems Penguin and Ace are going to hit it off eventually.’’

‘’What about Kira and Kidd?’’ Cora chuckled.

‘’I was just about to get into that. It seems that Law and Luffy are going to court Kidd too. Law was okay with it and you know how Luffy is.’’ Zoro giggled at his son.

‘’Fufufufufufu… and it also seems Kira has a teensy weensy crush on a certain blonde omega.’’ Doffy cut into their conversation. Sanji huffed when he saw Kira and Sabo softly talking to each other.

‘’Well, he’s going to have go through _hell_ if he wants to come close to _my_ son.’’ Zoro lightly hit him in the chest.

‘’Don’t be ridiculous Sanji. If Sabo likes Kira, then you don’t get to give him hell.’’ Sanji didn’t falter.

‘’Oh no. _Any_ Alpha wanting to court my son _has_ to go through hell.’’ Dragon laughed.

‘’Don’t worry Zoro. Kira and Sabo will end up together alright. Kira will go through hell to get his love.’’ He winked at his brother, and the greenette smiled.

When Zoro saw his family being so happy and at peace, it brought a calm feeling in his chest.

‘’Papa! Papa! Grandpa is here! And Aunt Kuina! And Uncle Koishiro!’’ Luffy shouted which prompted the ASL trio to rush to the living room to meet them. Following them, everyone started walking with Zoro and Sanji at the end.

‘’Are you happy, My Queen?’’ Sanji asked, intertwining his hand with Zoro’s hand.

‘’I couldn’t be happier with such a wonderful family by my side, My King.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you want me to write any ships from this chapter.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Take care and stay safe!


	19. A Note

I am really sorry for not posting anything on this work. And I have seen the requests sent to me both in this work, my BNHA work and also my Diabolik Lovers work.... 

I am so so so sorry.. I have been so busy in my studies and my stress for the future that I simply didn't find time to update my works.. I feel so guilty for not posting anything.

I'll try my best to update ... Please know that I'm NOT abandoning my work. I would never do that! I will try my best to update. 

Am so sorry everyone.. I know that all of you are waiting for a new update... I'll try my best.. please try to understand..

Take care and stay safe everyone! I'll try to update as soon as possible!

Love you all!💜💜💜


End file.
